Suddenly
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Challenge fic 'all of a sudden'. Uriel's threat to Sam isn't unnoticed by Dean. Limp/angstyness
1. Chapter 1

**This is the challenge fic for the phrase/words 'All Of A Sudden' to which I apologise I am late for again, but at least this reacts to the 100 word rule, or a double drabble qualifying strike...**

**Anyway...**

**Summary: Challenge fic 'all of a sudden'. Uriel's threat to Sam isn't unnoticed by Dean. Limp/angstyness**

**WARNING: SEASON FOUR spoileryness! sorry guys...**

**I'm such a nudge at temptation! I should be a sin...yay!**

**Disclaimer: Uriel threatened me if I said I owned Supernatural he'd turn me to dust, I don't know about you guys but he scares me...I ain't going against an Angel...or ya know...that one...**

**On with**

**Suddenly**

Uriel's breath still hung around the room. Just as his threat.

_Turn you to dust..._

Dean was probably meeting with Castiel, talking about how Sam failed. _Again._

Sam sat on the bed, all of a sudden his view on the whole world had changed.

Suddenly Angels were dicks..._Angels._

And Demons were helping them. _Demons._

It was absurd to think just last year, Sam was praying, begging, pleading to any higher power that gave notice and all along..._Angels _were smiting inoccent towns and giving out orders and threats just like simple words.

It amazed Sam that _this _was what Angels truly were and if _that _was what he'd been putting his faith in, resting his belief on all this time...no wonder the world was falling, why the Angels were loosing.

They weren't who Sam had thought they'd be, then again what is?

If Uriel and Castiel were _Angels _of the Lord, _Holy _beings and _Sacred _creatures...Sam didn't want to walk upstairs and meet the big guy.

He was probably doomed for hell anyway. Sam rubbed a hand across his face and heard the door open.

Two sets of feet.

"Samuel"

Sam's head shot up and he stood slowly.

"Hi...your uhm...partner was just here" Sam kept his voice low, he didn't have a doubt Castiel could be just as crude.

Dean stood at Castiel's side before walking over to Sam, face set and jaw clenched.

"I've just spoken with Dean about this town. You saved it...and I thank you. Even if the cost was using your abilities...it was a risk I am glad you took"

Sam took in Castiels words and nodded solemnly. "Thank you"

Dean brushed shoulders against Sam. Giving mutual support.

"I hope you excuse my associate Sam, he doesn't understand how special this earth is"

A pause.

"I'd like it if we kept this meeting between us...thank you"

And without even a puff, he was gone.

The brother's shoulders sagged.

Dean sighed. "Uriel was here?"

"Yeah...your right Dean, he is a dick"

"You okay? He didn't do anything did he?" Dean frowned.

"No...freaked me out is all" Sam huffed. Fear shone in his eye's.

Dean let it go, for now.

"Okay...lets just hope we don't piss him off too much..."

**OOHHH sorry- that idea just ran with me and I'm way too stubborn to leave at an ending where I should because...it doesn't **_**feel **_**finished...so yeah**

**Another chapter coming up, extending from this one. :D thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, a little bit of an extension again with the words 'All of a sudden'**

**Check out Chailyn's page and her challenge shots, I swear she's got the talent to beat the devil...**

**or ya know She could **_**be **_**the...yeah nevermind.**

**She's in cahoot's with Castiel so...it's all gooodd!**

**WARNING: season 4 spoilers, heaven and hell. Coda to 4x10**

**Disclaimer: If I owned that fineness...speaking of the car, obviously. They're incredable just A-maaazzing actors...if I owned em SN wouldn't have a limit of 22 episodes per season...:D**

**Summry: Uriel visit's Sam and Dean with Castiel...again.**

"Sam and Dean...the standing apes we meet again. I see"

Dean licked his lips.

"I'm getting tired of your mistakes Dean"

"Yeah well, I'm getting friggin' tired of your order's" He tensed his shoulders as Uriel's demeanor darkened.

"You were warned...Sam was _warned_. And what.. do... you... do...? Disobey again"

Sam bit his tongue behind Dean.

"Your not _God_, I don't have to deal with you..." Dean said.

"We _Are _God's work boy...I can just as easily cast you back to the pit if you so much as speak out of line again"

Dean was silent for a moment. "I don't care. You've been holding that above my head for weeks and I'm sick of it...fine, do your worst!"

"Oh Dean, I wouldn't want to tell you what my worst can be...you've heard of the plague right? The Dark Ages...?" Uriel smirked.

"You can't send Dean to hell again. God wanted him out, you can't just throw him back" Sam defended.

"I can and I will Samuel. Same goes for you...I warned you before I _will _turn you to dust..."

Dean glanced back at Sam's paling face, watched his throat bob.

Dean's eye's hardened.

"So you said. I have free will, I don't have to listen to you" Sam whispered. He looked well on terrified but his gaze held.

"You dare to defy me Sam Winchester?"

Sam stood back as Uriel stepped forward.

Uriel seemed to chuckle. "You'll pay for your insolence Winchester" And he held up a hand, palm facing Sam.

Sam sharply took a breath.

"SAM!"

It was a lot more violent then any demon's power Sam had felt, he was roughly slammed backwards not lifted but hit with a harsh force that spun him in air and he flipped, hit the side of a wooden post with his shoulder, cried out and fell with a thud and cloud of dust.

"What the hell, seriously!" Dean shouted, glaring at Uriel.

"Sam?..."

No answer.

"If you've fucking killed him-"

"Oh please that was merely a nudge"

Dean's eye's widened. "Oh, that's alright then...just a nudge, Not when my brother's friggin' tail spun in the freakin' air! Don't touch him!"

Sam grunted behind him, shuffled to a stand, and groaned.

Dean heard his name whisper and he backed up, closer to Sam, still keeping an eye on the Angels.

"Sammy?"

"I'm good..." It was way too strained and rough but Dean patted Sam's good shoulder, ignored the again bleeding left arm and guessed Sam had popped his stitches.

Sam's breathing was harsh but the Angels had gained proxemity and stood just before them.

"Give us the girl" Castiel held out his hand, his eye's glowing with a lot more compassion than Uriel.

Dean and Sam backed up. "No"

"Give. Us. The. Girl" Uriel demanded, face grim.

Ruby stood on the sidelines, watching when all hell broke loose. Uriel deadened his gaze on her and moved forward, Castiel took after the brother's and Dean went to block the way for Anna.

Sam stumbled backwards, palm facing Cas' pleading eye's. "No...please don't..." Hit breath hitched slightly as Castiel placed two fingers to his forehead and crippling pain blocked him.

Choking a grunt he fell, darkness bled into his vision.

He remembered thinking all of a sudden, Angels really weren't like the hallmark image.

**End...lol!**

**sorry for that guys, I just wanted a bit of limp...I utterly love Cas' though not too keen on Uriel but hey...he scares me!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Fiona x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, a few people have asked me to extend this and who know's it may turn out okay- I just don't wanna mess this already massacred peice up by adding...well...lesser chapters...**

**but as always- let me know what you guys think...**

**Still connected to the challenge words 'All of a sudden'**

**Summary: Uriel still haunts Sam even after the showdown**

**Disclaimer: I own Supernatural like Angel's own Dean...yeah right**

**on with chapter 3- let me know if I should scrap...**

**just in advance- I know my fic and the eppy aren't exact, I wanted to tweak a few things just for the fic...**

Sam can't breathe.

Sam can't fucking breathe.

Uriel's arm is wedged against Sam's neck, just under his chin. But it's pressing hard. Squeezing so hard.

And Sam's fighting to breathe.

He can't get up, his balance feels off. He can't see Dean and he panics. He can't breathe anymore and he panics.

"Ah....guh....Uriel...no...please" Sam grunts, this is a fucking Angel...is he killing him?

_Are you killing me?_

_Dean._

"Nooo...nuh...gah" Sam chokes, gasping for air and Uriel's _smiling. _He's fucking smiling, grinning down as he _kill's _Sam.

"Ahhh..."

"You heard my warning Sam. You deserve this..."

_You deserve this._

_You deserve this._

_You deserve this._

"SAMMY!"

Dean's hand's are fisted in Sam's shirt.

Sam's sharp intake of breath as he bolts straight up is a constant gasp. It sound's like he can't fill his lungs. He's sweating and he's scared.

"Sammy?" Dean pats his chest. He's concerened.

Sam's chest is heaving, his harsh breath's so loud in the small motel room, and he's shaking, Sam can't stop shaking. His heart pounds way too fast and his rib's ache from the thudding beat encased behind them.

"Shit" Dean's pressing Sam back down on the bed, palm flat on Sam's chest. "Sam, calm down...Sammy..."

Sam's throat hitches and all of sudden time's paused. And Uriel was here, Uriel was killing him...he couldn't breathe and now...now Dean's here...Uriel seem's to be gone but he can still feel the crushing weight, can still sense his fear, Sam can see himself shaking like he's freezing, can remember the cruel words and the contriction of his throat and his heart beat quickens.

"No, no Sammy..hey, take nice slow steady breaths, please Sammy...just calm down, i'm here. Sam...i'm here"

"N-no..." Sam manages to croak out, Dean's palm on his chest reminds him of Uriel even though he know's its Dean. "De-...n...." Sam gasps and clenches his eye's shut, turns his head away. He can't force out the words.

Suddenly, Dean's voice is right next to his ear. Calming him. Steadying him. His voice is low and precise and Sam listens.

"Sam...your alright, nothing bad is getting to you, i'm right here and your safe. It was _just _a dream Sam...now breathe. C'mon...with me...no, slower Sammy...c'mon"

Dean's making an example and Sam tries to slow his aching heart, tries to suddenly stop his breathing and start slow even breaths like Dean.

"Ah..." Sam feel's his lung's ache from the pressure he just put on them, and slowly but surely he breathes in tune with Dean. Just like big brother.

His face is still pale, his eye's are still wide and fearful but his chest isn't about to burst anymore even if his breath's are harsh.

"Sam?" Dean asks, and looks into his eye's as Sam sits up. Dean helps.

"M'sorry..." Sam makes an 'o' shape when he exhales and closes his eye's a minute.

"Don't be sorry Sammy, your okay. Been asleep for awhile now man...your okay"

"R-Ruby?"

"She's good Sam, got out with us. I pulled you outta' there as soon as I could. The Angel's were still going nuclear on Alistair when we left"

At the mention of the Angel's Sam flinches, his chest heaves a little faster.

"Hey..." Dean grabs Sam's elbow. "Heey..." Softer.

Pain spikes in Sam's head and he's reminded of Castiel's party trick from the barn. Ouch.

"N-nightmare..."

Dean scoff's. "One hell of a nightmare Sam...you wanna' tell me what that was all about"

"Just a dream" Sam defends.

"You were screaming Sam. You said Uriel's name..." Dean's eyebrows rose. "You wanna' explain?"

Sam swallows. "Just a dream, it wasn't real..." Sam sighs, but he can _feel _Uriel's hands still.

"What did he do?" Dean's voice goes hard, like something just fucked with Sammy. "Sam, I don't care dream or not. What did he do?"

Sam's quiet for a moment.

"He..." Sam sighs. "He came to see me...before. I...I didn't mean to use my abilities Dean"

"I know Sammy" Dean's sincere, concerned.

"He warned me before, no to use them...and...I guess I pissed him off..." Sam squints a little.

"Wait, like the other day?...before Cas' showed?"

Sam nodded.

"He told me when I became no longer useful...he would..."

"Sam?"

Sam met Dean's gaze.

"He would turn me to dust"

Sam saw Dean's eye's darken. "What about the dream?"

Sam laughed. "He was killing me" Sam kept his voice just above his whisper, his tone low.

Dean made to speak. Frowned and did a double take. "What?...like killing, killing you?"

"I couldn't breathe" His eyebrows knitted and his eye's saddened, lips into a line. He looked so desperate.

"Wh-...the dream? was it real?" Dean asked, already freaked an Angel was gunning for Sam. Didn't ha have enough with Castiel raiding his own dreams...?

"It felt real" Sam said in such a small voice.

"The fucking bastard. He fucking dare's come after you again that's it Sam-"

"I don't think i'll survive the next time Dean" Sam said fearfully.

"I get it. I'm not useful to their plan anymore Dean. I don't get why i'm still alive-"

"Hey, just stop...okay Sam? Ya know this is why I hate friggin' Angels...friggin Demon's, everything"

"what?"

"It doesn't matter what the hell they think Sam, your _meant _to be alive, I want you to be alive. So what we piss off a few things and that makes you think your supposed to be dead or something...no Sam. No."

"Dean, I-"

"If you say it's a higher power so help me I'll kick your ass. They're idiots Sammy...they don't care about us, about life...why the hell should they- don't you ever let them make you think your life doesn't mean anything....alright?"

"Okay"

"Alright, they wanna' come after you...they go through me" Dean nodded to Sam.

Sam swallowed.

"What about when I sleep? Dean you can't always prot-"

"We'll work on that"

Sam solemly nods at Dean's serious gaze. "Thank you" Sam whispers.

**Do you guys want anymore? or...anything to go on from here- to change, to add? **


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all- thank you and a huge! thank you to Dani and Jessica- from annonymous reviewing**

**you guys didn't half make me smile!**

**thank you**

**and ofcourse, IHeartSam7 and Kris hun, along with Vonnie...you guys inspired me to combine your idea's for this chapter...**

**so if it all goes wrong and I mess up- entirely my fault huns x**

**Thank you!**

**Summary: Dean can't protect Sam when there's a higher force at work. Uriel, hurt, sick Sammy and protective worried Dean this chapter.**

**WARNING: I wrote this with the brilliant idea's from a few special gals, but all my mistakes will be included, so warning of a bad read I guess :D**

**THANK YOU! for those reviewing! they bloody DO brighten up me day! and I'd love to hear what you think...**

**Thank you Courtney lovey!!- for leaving a review even though your busy and like couldn't sign in THANK YOU girl, now what would I do with you...**

**LOVE YOU GIRL!  
**

Well, since you ask....You KNOW I love sick, puking Sam. Miserable, unhappy.

If you want ;)

THANKS LUV x iheartsam7

t is so wonderful to get multiple chapters out of you. Please keep going!

I'd love to see Dean keeping his promise and protecting Sam, even in his

dreams. kris

thank jessica n dani

an I have more, pretty please. I really would like to see more of this

story. See Sam get hurt more seriously and Dean be awesome big brother again.

Maybe he could work it out with Castiel to call Uriel off. You are doing great

with this one. Hugs, Vonnie

"Sam? You can go to sleep buddy I'm not gonna' let anything grab you..."

Sam sighed and sat up straighter on his bed. "I'm not tired"

Dean laughed, changed the channel but it was only background noise. "Yeah, that's why you look sooo good today...Sleep Sammy, ya' don't have to worry"

Sam shook his head. "Maybe I don't wanna' sleep..."

Hard eye's hit Sam. "You can't stay up forever Sammy"

A pause.

"I'm gonna' take a shower..." Sam said as he stood, albeit slowly and he wobbled on his legs but Dean let him make it to the bathroom and shut the door before he spiked Sam's coffee with some sleeping tablets.

"Sorry man, I don't want you freakin' out on me later from lack of sleep..." He added the small white capsules with a frown but only two. Just to get Sam to rest.

XOXO

Sam splashed some ice cold water from the tap on his face, it numbed his skin and refreshed his eye's.

Sam glanced in the mirror, at the dark circles under his eye's the way his skin looked way too pale and a flicker behind him in the mirror caught his gaze.

"What the...?"

Sam gasped as Uriel's smile flickered back at him. He gripped the edge of the sink. Trying to slow his breathing.

"Samuel Winchester...thought you could escape me?"

Sam dug his nails into the porcelain. "What do you wan-"

"You _know _what I want Sam...You can't defy an Angel and simply walk away..." He shook his head. "That's not how it works"

Uriel's hand touched Sam's shoulder and he tried to stop himself shaking. "What's more, you and your brother's defiance with Anna...she was _nothing _to do with you, and you chose to _fight _us? You just declared war on something you were never gonna' win"

His voice got deeper. "Maybe I should just send Dean back..."

Sam's eye's blew wide in the mirror. "No...please. Not Dean" He tried not to beg but Uriel could and he _would _take Dean away...just like that.

Uriel's other hand clamped on Sam's free shoulder and Sam tensed.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

XOXO

Dean heard voice's from the bathroom, low and hushed but he knew Sam was alone.

Dean crept to the door and leant his head against it. As soon as he heard the name Uriel, Dean bolted back and raised his foot.

"SAM!"

XOXO

"SAM!"

Sam tensed against Uriel's death grip, he felt like he couldn't move. He heaved in a breath and belted.

"DEAN!"

The door held fast as Dean kicked, and then splintered on it's hinges as it swung open.

Dean's eye's grew wide and he scowled as he saw Uriel holding Sam.

"HEY!"

With a smirk Uriel flickered and flashed in a dazing white light, the mirror cracked and bucked as Dean lunged for Sam to pull him out of the way.

Glass shrapnel exploded outward as Dean yanked Sam's sleeves. Sam cried out against his brother when shards scraped over his back and stabbed at his arm's.

Bit's glittered through the air skimming Dean's knuckles as he held fast on Sam.

They fell together in a heap just outside the bathroom door, tangle of limbs.

Dean beneath, and Sam's heaving chest upon his own, Sam's neck resting on his shoulder as he grunted and clenched his eye's shut.

"Sammy?" Sam lifted his head slightly. "You mind gettin' off me? " Sam heard the concern lacing his words and shoved up with his arm's ignoring the warmth of blood on his chest and the strain his arms felt.

Dean kept hold of Sam's sleeve and when Sam made it to his knee's Dean sat up and helped his brother stand.

"Sammy? You okay?" Checking eye's over his too quiet little brother Dean pulled Sam toward him as the light blew in the bathroom and more glass littered the floor, suddenly a black room looked ready to swallow Sam up and Dean pulled him away from the threat.

"Ow..."

"Sam?"

"Nothing..." Sam sat on the bed and blinked. "Uriel's...ugh...he's not exactly slowing down huh"

"Sam, shit your arm..."

Dean picked the first aid kit from under their bed, made it easier after all and balled up a spare shirt from his bed to press against his arm. "With the friggin' church glass the other day and now this...your never gonna' heal Sam" Dean shook his head, pressed a little harder.

Sam hissed, biting his cheek. "S'just a cut..."

"Sam, a mirror friggin' exploded on you, a hell-bent Angel is after you...a friggin' big-ass demon is after us...should I go on?"

Sam just sat there, breathing a little shallow and too pale for Dean's liking. "Sam? talk to me man..."

"He...he was...he'd said he'd send you to hell" Sam whispered. "Just you..." Sam looked at Dean in fear. "I can't go through that again Dean...please"

"Sammy, hey man...it's okay. I _promise..._I am not gonna' leave you...not now, not ever" His held Sam closer, could feel the shivers wracking his brother's frame.

"Sam? man, Jesus..." Dean checked Sam's temperature and was alarmed at the sudden heat he felt there. "Sam?"

"I don...feel s'good Dean..." Sam shuddered a breath, closed his eye's and sagged back.

"Whoa...whoa...Sammy?...crap!"

Pulling his brother further onto the bed Dean started to cut off Sam's shirt so he could clean the blood away.

There didn't seem to be much glass actually in Sam, only a few tiny peices that had scratched his arm and the shimmery dust on his shirt and in his hair.

There was a shallow cut on Sam's cheek, some grazes on his back but nothing too deep and nothing a few butterfly bandages wouldn't fix.

Sam still didn't wake up though, not even when Dean had to re-stitch his arm and bandage it.

"I just hope your safer in your dreams Sammy..."

Dean frowned as Sam shuffled in his sleep. Moaning softly his eye's rolled and he turned his head toward Dean.

All of a sudden Dean thought back to Castiel's meeting from before. Maybe be could...nah. Would Cas' even show up? and after the big showdown with Alistair, could Dean even trust Castiel again?

"It's better than exploding mirrors still..."

Sam suddenly whimpered and Dean scooted closer. "Sammy?"

Pressing his palm on Sam's cheek he was suprised to find the heat on Sam. Fever maybe? But it was too soon...maybe his wounds from before were infected...?

Sam grunted and clenched his fists in sleep, his chest raising in shallow breaths, eye's crinkling.

Shit, this is not happening again. "Sam?...Sammy, you okay?..."

Dean shook Sam's shoulder's careful of any cuts and patted Sam's cheek. If Uriel had got to him again...

XOXO

_"DEAN!...DEAN NOOO!"_

_Dean's screams echoed around him._

_"Sam, you shouldn't be so suprised...you knew what I'd do to Dean when you went against us..."_

_"No please...Dean listened to you, I'm the one who disobeyed please....don't take Dean away from me"_

_Hot flames licked around them, around the room and it was getting hotter..._

_"Dean doesn't deserve hell...he never deserved hell Sam, it was all put on by _you_ wasn't it?"_

_"Yes...okay, yes. Dean went to hell because of me, please just don't take him...please..."_

_Uriel knew Sam was desperate. "I can send you both to hell without a single action...do you understand me? You become an itch on my side one...more...time...Your brother suffers..."_

_"I won't. I won' you...please just no...not Dean. Not because of me"_

_"You might wanna' wake up Sam...Your brother's gonna' worry...and you wouldn't wanna' worry him in the time you've got left would you...?"_

_Uriel smiled down at Sam and reached his finger out to Sam's temple._

_"NO! wait!"_

"NO!"

Sam gasped, eye's snapping open. The fire cracking in his dream became silence as his ears rang.

"Sammy?"

Dean's concerned face came into view...

Sam was sweaty and pale and he felt sick and tired. "He let me go..." Sam heaved.

"No way he let you off the hook that easily..." Dean padded Sam's forehead with a cool wet cloth.

Sam frowned, what the hell did he mean by 'time you've got left'?

Shit.

**Okay guys- I hope I didn't massacre this too much! Chapter five is on the works- just let me know if you want anything changing, adding etc...thanks!**


End file.
